


Take My Hand, I'll Lead You There

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi doesn't know not to be rude, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi Ackerman, an antisocial individual who is desperately trying to live a normal life meets fun-loving Eren Yeager. Eren makes it his mission to help out Levi, whether he wants to or not.





	1. You Meet People at Bars, Right?

Steel grey eyes scanned the disgusting room, seemingly targeting every single out of place thing. Drunken men stumbled over their own feet, voices slurring as they attempted to pick up equally drunk girls at the bar. The floors were sticky with spilled alcohol and possibly nose blood from a fight that just concluded ten minutes ago. The entire place reeked of vomit and cigarette smoke. 

Levi immediately regretted listening to his therapist. 

Somehow, Dr. Erwin convinced him that he needed to socialize more. He needed to go out in public and converse with people and not in a 'professional' way. And although he did not come out and say it, he was pushing Levi to actually make friends. 

Unfortunately for him, the only place they could both come up with was going to a bar. You're not allowed to talk in a movie theater or a library, the park was full of soccer moms and homeless people, and going to the store to socialize is just plain weird. 

But honestly, was a bar the best place to go a practice social skills? Well, according to TV and movies, yes. But for an awkward man in his thirties who much preferred to be home alone right now, media might not be correct. Levi debated turning around and running back to his car, but the thought of having to tell Erwin of his defeat made him visually cringe. 

One step, two steps, three steps...

Before he knew it, he was sitting at a squeaky bar stool, quietly ordering a rum and coke. The blonde bartender said nothing as he quickly got to work on pouring Levi's drink. Levi immediately noted how tired the scrawny guy seemed. Bags were apparent under his eyes and he was muttering under his breath. Well, it was around 10:30 at night. But Levi swore people came to bars late. Was he doing it wrong?

"Here." He slid the drink towards Levi, snapping him out of his thoughts. Levi muttered a 'thanks' before taking a swig of the drink. His immediate thought was that there was way more rum then there should be. In fact, the blonde actually probably forgot to pour a coke in the glass. However, Levi wasn't going to complain. For one, he didn't really care either way, to be honest, and two, he didn't want to tell the poor guy he fucked up. The Bartender just looked so dead inside.

Levi looked around, not really sure what to do with himself. He knew he looked like a total loser, sitting at the bar and drinking alone, but he wasn't really sure how to approach anybody. He noticed there was a large, rowdy group in the corner, probably a bunch of college students. They were the ones causing the most noise. There were nine of them, all at different stages of drunk. Two of the male drinkers, a short bald one and a man with the face of a horse, were pushing on each other. Strangely, not in a mean way but more of a playful test of each other. However, horse face seemed to shove too roughly, causing baldie to fall out of his chair. Loud laughter emitted from the group, save for two stone-faced girls who simply watched  

"Please don't mind them, sir. Those are my friends. They think they can just waltz in here and do whatever they want." The bartender's voice startled him. Oh, he must've caught him staring. A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth as he continued to dry a glass. 

"Oh, um, it's fine," Levi responded, bringing his rum and no coke to his lips. "was just concerned a little, I guess." 

The bartender smiled. "Well, they come in every Friday night." He looked up from his glass to glance at them, seeing that the short bald one tackled horse face to the ground, beer now flying through the air. "Just a heads up." 

"AM I LATE?!" Someone suddenly came rushing in the front door, breathing heavily. His chestnut brown hair clung to his forehead due to the amount he was sweating, green eyes opened wide in panic. Levi thought he looked kind of crazy. The bartender seemed to think he looked normal.

"Jesus, Eren. You didn't have to sprint." The crazy guy, also known as Eren, quickly paced toward the bar.

"Armin! How late am I?" He said quickly. Okay, so bartender's name is Armin. Armin glanced over at his friends then down at his watch. 

"Uh, an hour and a half, dude."

Eren plopped down in the stool next to Levi, much to his surprise. He placed his head on the bar and let out a long groan. Armin just turned around, grabbed a glass and a thing of gross bud lite, and poured it. 

"Here Eren, go sit with everyone." 

"No." He grabbed the beer from Armin's hand and chugged the majority of it. "They're going to leave in like, thirty minutes."

"Or you all could leave now since they're tearing up the bar." Armin laughed a bit but an ounce of seriousness was in his voice. 

Levi felt extremely uncomfortable sitting here. Next to him was a pouty college student and in front of him stood the obviously aggravated barkeep. He wasn't going to socialize with any of these people, not that he really wanted to either. He wanted to just finish his drink and leave immediately. 

"Ey look it's Eren! All work no play, huh?" A girl with brown hair in a ponytail suddenly sounded. She belonged to the corner group.

"Shut the hell up, Sasha." Eren muttered. Sasha made a face at him. She was obviously offended by his comment, even though she seemed a little too drunk to comprehend what he said. Maybe it was just his tone of voice she didn't like?

"W-Wait," The bald guy perked his head up "Eren, don't talk to my girl like that!"

"She's not your girl, Connie. You've been dating for three days." Man, this Eren kid seems to really have an attitude. 

**CRASH**

Suddenly, liquid was splashed onto Levi, causing his sweater to get soaked. He looked over and saw that Eren was wet, as well. This Connie individual had launched a glass at the bar, missing Eren but still breaking onto the table. 

Nope. Done. He's not doing this. 

Levi hurridly grabbed his wallet, slapped a random bill onto the table, and stormed out of the building.

"Sir! Wait!" Armin's distressed voice called for him but Levi was NOT turning around. "Fuck-Eren! Look what you just fucking did!" 

\----

Slamming his front door shut, Levi stormed into his large, empty house. His footsteps echoed as he practically ran up the stairs and into his private bathroom. This is absolute bullshit. This is exactly the reason why Levi stays home. No, drunk idiots aren't usually throwing glasses of beer in your direction. But, the point is clear that people are stupid. Screw whatever Erwin says, Levi wants nothing to do with them. 

Why would he want to be around loud, annoying brats who's main hobby seemed to be making dumb decisions? Because everyone that he seems to encounter fits into that category. He is so sick and tired of people!

* * *

"Fuck-Eren! Look what you just fucking did!" 

"What I fucking did?! I'm not the one who threw a glass at a customer." Eren was standing now. Why was he getting the blame for this shit? 

"Yeah, well, you're not drunk. You know better than to start mess!" Armin's rag was already soaking up the leftover that didn't land on Eren and the stranger. 

Connie sauntered his way up to the bar, seemingly already forgotten what just transpired. "Whoa, Armin. That creepy guy gave you a hundred bucks." Connie snatched the bill from the table, holding it up to the light, looking like a dumbass. 

"Aw what? I am not taking that poor guys money." Armin grabbed the money out of his hands."

And why not?" He slurred his speech.

"Because a goddamn glass was thrown at him. I gotta give him back his money." 

Eren completely agreed with Armin. He knows he'd be pissed if he accidentally paid a hundred dollars to get assaulted. Eren quickly ran out the door to see if the man was still there. He didn't see him, but he did see a silver mustang speeding out of the parking lot...

That was probably him.

"Yeah, he's gone." Eren grimly spoke.

"And he left his wallet" Eren turned to see Armin holding a black leather wallet in his hands. 

"Well, that just makes me feel even better." Eren rolled his eyes. Armin and his just stared at each other, trying to figure how they are going to return these things to a man they've never met before.

"Check the wallet." Mikasa's voice finally sounded. 

"Mikasa, out of all people, why would you want to take more money from him?" Mikasa rolled her eyes at him, walking over to Armin and snatching the wallet from him. She opened, looked through a couple things and pulled out a card.

"Look, here's his Driver's License. His address is right there. Someone can just go bring him the thing." Eren grabbed the card from her, staring at the wording. 

"So, his name is Levi, hm?" 

"Great thinking, Mikasa. Eren, go return it." Armin began to sweep up the broken glass.

"What? Why me?!" Eren threw his hands up in the air defensively.

"One, because I'm blaming you. And two, because everyone else is too drunk." Armin didn't even spare him a glance.

"Mikasa's not too drunk! Neither is Annie!" Wow. He comes from a hard day of work just to be bullied by his friends. Unbelievable.

"Just fucking go, Eren."

"UGH! Fine, Mikasa give me your keys."

She threw her keys at Eren. With a sigh and a stomp of his foot, Eren exited the 'Artlet Bar'. He quickly found Mikasa's old jeep, climbed inside and made his way towards Levi's house. 


	2. Rich Asshole

_Whoa...This guy must be fucking rich!_

Eren was in complete awe by Levi's house. He knew people that lived on this side of Trost had money, but never did he imagine that they would live somewhere this extravagant! The building was at least three stories high and was made out of light colored bricks that didn't possess a single inch of dirt or mildew. The windows were big and clean. If it weren't for that many curtains, Eren was sure he'd be able to look into the house and see as if he were already inside. The house also had many shrubs and other plants, all perfectly trimmed and well-taken cared of. Eren noticed that the brick walkway he was on led up to a small flight of stairs. He quickly ran up them. Eren, growing up completely poor and remaining so to this day, felt highly intimidated by the entire place. Him just standing on the front doorstep was probably causing the property value to plummet.

Speaking of which, the front doors were magnificent all on their own. It looked as if they had just been painted with a fresh coat of dark chocolate paint. He noticed that the doors had complicated designs carved into them. However, he could not decide whether they were supposed to be vines or flowers with long stems. There were also lit lanterns on either side. Fancy, but not the best source for light. Each door possessed those golden knockers that you see in movies. Ya know, the ones shaped like lion heads with golden rings in their mouths? Yeah, those. 

As strange as it sounds, Eren was at a complete loss on how to knock. Does he use the golden things, or knock with his fist like a normal person? Using the lion heads would probably make him look like an asshole, considering that they are probably there just for decoration. But he also didn't know how rich people worked. What if Levi got made that he placed his dirty, commoner hands onto his beautiful door?

_Oh goddamnit, Eren. It's just a fucking door. Knock!_

He took a deep breath and decided to knock with his bare hand, partially because he figured he'd fuck up using the lion head up, anyway. After standing there for a good three minutes, he began to worry a bit. There was silence. No footsteps, no voices, nothing. Was he not home? But he saw the silver Mustang sitting in the long driveway. Unless he owned multiple, which wouldn't surprise Eren. 

He knocked again but was met with a much faster response. The door was quickly pulled open, revealing an angry looking Levi with wet hair and wearing silk pajamas. Grey eyes narrowed at him, though he couldn't tell if that was just his natural face or not. Eren was half expecting to speak with a butler or something. But he guessed speaking with Levi himself would be easier.

"Hello!" He spoke cheerily, giving the man a small wave, surprised at the fact that he had to look down to meet his gaze. Eren didn't notice the man's lack of height until now. 

"Why are you here? How did you find my house?" Levi's tone was not welcoming. 

Eren was taken back a little. He guessed it WAS a little weird for a stranger you saw at a rundown bar to randomly appear at your place of residence, but he felt the rudeness was a bit unnecessary.

"I'm from the bar. Y'know, the guy the beer glass was thrown at?" 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. But why'd you follow me home?" He moved to hide behind the door a little. "You stalking me?"

"Oh no, no, no." Eren swiftly shoved his hand into his pocket to retrieve Levi's forgotten wallet.

"You forgot your wallet at the bar. I just thought I should return it. Your address was on the license." 

Instead of grabbing it and thanking him, maybe even apologizing for the impoliteness he showed just moments ago, Levi stared at his hand, lips pulled back in a disgusted manner.  _Oh shit. Is he mad or something? Commoner hands touching his things probably freaked him out._

"Kid, are you aware of the fact that you are currently dripping blood?"

Eren looked at his hand. There was indeed blood all over it. The source seemed to be coming from his arm though. The unfortunate thing was that he accidentally soiled Levi's wallet, which was held in his blood-soaked fingers. 

"Oh, um..." Eren glance found Levi again. "Do you have a band-aid, heh?"

Levi stared at him, face back to that indifferent look that seemed to be his resting face. He didn't move to help him, neither did he move to slam the door in his face. Eren felt uncomfortable with this man's judging eyes on him. He contemplated throwing the wallet at him and making a break for his car. That way, the wallet would be returned, and Eren wouldn't be murdered. Because if looks could kill, he'd sure as hell would've been dead by now.

However, his plan had been interrupted by a sudden movement on Levi's part. He didn't say anything, but he did open the door wider. Eren couldn't decide if this was an invitation inside or not. However, when Levi said nothing, he took a chance and walked into his home.

The inside was just as amazing and clean as the outside. The floors shined with fresh polish and the creamed color walls held beautiful paintings that ranged from animals to landscapes. There were large white columns that reminded Eren of some sort of bank. Potted plants sat on either side of a staircase with an eye-catching gold and black railing. The prettiest thing, however, was the giant chandelier hanging from the incredibly high ceiling. 

"Wow! Your house is beautiful." Eren's eyes were sparkling.

"Please remove your shoes." Eren looked at him. What an odd request, especially since he wasn't tracking mud or anything. Levi simply pointed to a reddish loveseat looking thing. Under it was shoes, neatly lined in a row. They looked to be mostly tennis shoes, things he just slid on if he were in a rush. However, they still looked incredibly expensive, especially next to Eren's gross old Nike's that were covered in smugs and had holes on the sides. 

When he turned around, Levi had already shoved a pair of dark blue slippers at him. 

"Put them on."

Was this all really necessary? He kind of was bleeding a lot and was in need of a bandage. He kept his mouth shut, however, not wanting to be rude. He slipped on the soft slippers.  _Oh my god, these things are comfortable._  

"Follow me." Levi had already begun ascending the stairs when he demanded Eren to follow. Eren quickly followed him, feet accidentally stomping as he did.

"Oh, I'm Eren by the way. Don't think I told you that." 

"I'm Levi but I'm sure you already know that." Levi looked over his shoulder, eyes accusing him as if he's done some horrible crime. Eren was covering his wound so there was no way he could be mad about him dripping blood on the floor. So who knows why he's angry.

They didn't say anything else as Levi led him to the bathroom. The bathroom in question, by the way, was probably bigger than Eren's whole apartment. There were two toilets in the room. Two fucking toilets! 

Levi bent down to look under the cabinet. He pulled out bandages, peroxide, and some baby wipes. He was also now wearing surgical gloves for some odd reason.

"Okay, let me see."

Eren nodded and rolled up his sleeve. The cut wasn't big but did seem kind of deep. Levi quickly got to work with wiping away the blood from his hand and arm.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I'm not even sure why I'm bleeding heh." Eren was actually very thankful for this. It was on his right arm so it would've been rather difficult to clean with his non-dominant hand.

"Probably because you were cut with a flying piece of glass. How did you not know you were fucking bleeding, dumbass." Levi's words were harsh but his face remained the same. Eren was at a loss for words at his rudeness. This man possessed absolutely no manners. 

"Um. I guess I didn't feel it." They were both silent. 

...

"Oh um, you accidentally gave my friend, Armin, a hundred bucks. He wanted me to give it to you." 

"Tell him to keep it. He deserves for babysitting your asshole friends every fucking Friday." How did he know that we go to Artlet's every Friday?

...

"Alright done. Get out." Levi snatched his wallet out of my hand and pointed to the bathroom door. Jesus, what is fucking wrong with this guy?! 

"Okay, well, thanks again." He muttered while walking out the door. Never in his life had he met someone so ill-mannered and angry. 

"Don't fucking steal anything." Was his final words to Eren. The nerve of this guy! How dare he assume that Eren Yeager would dare take something from someone without permission?! Eren may come from poverty but he earns every single thing himself! He would never, EVER steal.

Out of anger, he ran down the stairs and slammed the front door shut. He just couldn't wait to tell his friends about what an asshole Levi Ackerman is!

* * *

 

Levi threw the gloves and his wallet (after he took the contents out of it first, of course" into the wastebasket. He was still a little freaked out by the fact that that Eren kid was on his doorstep. Even though he was just returning his wallet, he still didn't like the fact a stranger now knows where he lives. 

Not only does he know where he lives, but now he's been inside of his house, as well. Not even Erwin, the closest person he could call a 'friend' has been in his home. But he couldn't leave the poor kid bleeding. Especially if he was driving, because that is super dangerous. In all actuality, Eren probably needed stitches, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He just wanted to clean the brat up and get him out of his house. The comment about him stealing may have been a little uncalled for, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

Levi sighed as he grabbed the bag inside the wastebasket and tied it. Might as well throw this out now. What's the point of having someones else blood contaminating the house. Levi glanced at the clock and realized it was twelve in the morning now. 

He calmly made his way down the stairs into the foyer to grab a pair of shoes to wear outside. After slipping off his white slippers, he grabbed a random pair from under the bench. After attempting to put on his right shoe, he realized something. These weren't his shoes at all! For one they were about three sizes too big AND they looked and smelled horrible. He angrily grabbed the shoes to be thrown away outside with the rest of the garbage. 

_That brat fucking left his disgusting shoes here AND stole my slippers!_

Didn't he explicitly instruct NOT to steal anything?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Armin is now full of sass. Don't question it.
> 
> Also, Levi drives a Mustang simply because I was thinking of how everyone rides horses in the real thing, so there.
> 
> That is all.


End file.
